hiddenpropheciesfandomcom-20200213-history
Screech
Screech is a large''Hidden Prophecies, Chapter 20 blue-gray tomHidden Prophecies, allegiances with black stripes. He has one pure black paw with claws of bone, and very sharp teeth.Hidden Prophecies, Chapter 20 He is an apprentice of SapphireClan in ''Hidden Prophecies, and a mate to main character Tranquildream. Description In the allegiances Screepaw is described as a blue-gray tom with one black paw. Throughout the story he is referred to as a "blue" tom quite a few times, but never just a gray tom, indicating that his fur has at least a moderate amount of blue in it. When Moonshimmer sees him again after not seeing him for many moons, he is described as being older than when she saw him last and having messy and wild fur.Hidden Prophecies, Chapter 8 When Screech's life is restored by "StarClan" he gains many 'modifications' to his appearance that he says he added himself. These include his black stripes, a much larger size than when he was previously alive, and bone claws on his black paw. His eyes also appear to glow red when he's angry.Hidden Prophecies, Chapter 20 History ''Hidden Prophecies :Screepaw is first seen greeting Lilypaw as the ginger tom enters the SapphireClan camp after killing his foster-mother Glasswater. Lilypaw ignores the other apprentice but Screepaw persists in trying to get Lilypaw's attention even after Lilypaw threatens him. The blue apprentice begs Lilypaw to be his friend as he thinks he is the coolest cat in the world. Lilypaw eventually relents, under the condition that Screepaw does not annoy him. :The next day, another apprentice of SapphireClan named Moonpaw runs to the river in their territory in search of her sister, Tranquilpaw. She sees her sister touching noses with Screepaw, and confronts them in shock and anger, as Tranquilpaw is a medicine cat apprentice and is not allowed to have a mate. Tranquilpaw tells Screepaw to go back to camp, and he touches his nose to hers once more before leaving. Tranquilpaw argues to her sister that she loves Screepaw, and tells her defiantly that she cannot keep them apart. Lilypaw, who is their brother, hears their argument and runs to the SapphireClan camp to tell Vanillastar about his sister's affair and get Tranquilpaw banished. When he tells Vanillastar, the leader is furious, and demands that Screepaw and Tranquilpaw explain themselves. After they confirm their relationship, Vanillastar declares that the two cats be banished, but is eventually coerced out of it by Moonpaw, much to their relief. :The next day it is storming. Tranquilpaw comes running up to the dens yowling that Screepaw needs help. She explains to her sister that while they were in the forest a lightning bolt struck a tree which fell on her mate. Moonpaw is ultimately the only cat that agrees to help, and the two sisters run off to help Screepaw, who is shocked at Tranquilpaw's return. The two cats push the tree off of Screepaw, but he is already injured severely, and is only able to tell Tranquilpaw he loves her before dying. Tranquilpaw is distraught, but Moonpaw uses her StarClan-gifted powers to bring Screepaw back to life, who is extremely grateful. When the three apprentices return, the clan is overjoyed, but Moonpaw is angry at them for being too cowardly to help. Screepaw forgives them, but tells them he wont forget what they did, and that he owes his life to Moonpaw. Afterwards, Screepaw goes to the apprentices' den to sleep. :The next night is the night of the gathering at the Glitterstones. After the gathering is over, Moonpaw and Tranquilpaw sneak out with Screepaw to help DiamondClan with their crocodile problems. While they are traveling to DiamondClan territory they run into Lilypaw who is attempting to kill an apprentice from DiamondClan named Gaypaw. Moonpaw saves Gaypaw, and the cheerful tom joins up with them to defeat the crocodiles. :When the group reaches the river, they find two sleeping crocodiles; Screepaw suggests that they take on one at a time. The apprentices decide to attack the smaller one first. While Moonpaw attacks its face and blinds it, Screepaw bites its neck, and the crocodile slowly swims away due to its injuries. When they attack the second one however, it shakes them off and crushes Screepaw's leg in its jaws, which causes him to scream in panic. Moonpaw then scratches the inside of the crocodile's mouth, causing it to release Screepaw, and the three remaining apprentices eventually manage to kill it. Afterwards, while Tranquilpaw is examining Screepaw's broken leg, a power rises inside her, and when she uses the energy on Screepaw, his leg heals completely. After admiring Tranquilpaw's newfound power, the three SapphireClan apprentices travel back to their clan. :Another day, Tranquilpaw is in her den, brooding over not being able to see Screepaw, as he was sent out on patrol for an hour. :Sometime later, Tranquilpaw reveals to her sister that she is pregnant with Screepaw's kits. When she tells Screepaw, the blue tom is overjoyed. Shortly after though, she falls to the ground and screams, telling them that her kits are coming. None of the three apprentices know how to deal with a birthing queen, so Tranquilpaw follows her instincts. Screepaw cries for her when she screams, and licks his children when she is done giving birth. Tranquilpaw doesn't know what to name the kits so Moonpaw names them. She names them Beautifulkit, Suicidekit, Dancekit, Taintedkit and Flamekit. Later, Screepaw goes hunting and catches a mouse for Tranquilpaw who eats it hungrily. :When Screepaw's kits are old enough to walk, Moonpaw runs into him on her way out of camp, telling him that all of his kits except Beautifulkit are out in the forest alone. Screepaw is shocked, and runs off with Moonpaw to find his children. The two cats find the kits with the banished Lilypaw, who is attacking Dancekit. Moonpaw creates a white light that blinds Lilypaw, and heals Dancekit with her powers. When Lilypaw recovers, he yowls at the two cats that they wont stop him from killing Tranquilpaw's kits and leaps at Moonpaw, only to fall backward immediately due to an invisible shield Moonpaw put around herself and the others. They then corner Lilypaw against a tree and chant at him to leave the clans forever. Lilypaw doesn't budge, so Suicidekit claws out his eye, causing him to retreat in pain and Screepaw the others to cheer. :When the cats go back to camp Moonpaw is given her warrior name, Moonshimmer. Right after though, a fire starts. As the cats panic and attempt to escape the camp, fire gets closer to Tranquilpaw, and she throws herself onto the flames; to everyone's surprise they go out. Screepaw asks his mate how she was able to put out the fire; Tranquilpaw doesn't know but suspects its a power given to her by StarClan. Screepaw then tells her to be careful and rushes to get Suicidekit and Taintedkit out of the camp. Once his kits are safe he dashes back into the camp to rescue his other kits and any other remaining cats. Eventually Tranquilpaw is the only cat who hasn't left the camp, and Screepaw is worried. It is revealed soon after though that his mate has newfound powers to control the elements, and was able to put out all the fire. :Once the camp is repaired, Screepaw is happy that things are back to normal and goes out to hunt. While hunting he finds and pounces on a squirrel, only for it to transform into Lilypaw. Screepaw is somewhat glad to see Lilypaw as he thinks they had been good friends when they were younger, but asks him why he is there, as he isn't supposed to be on SapphireClan territory. Lilypaw explains that he wishes for Screepaw to join him and take over the world. Although shocked at first, Screepaw eventually starts to like the idea of having power and control. He then agrees to join Lilypaw, under the condition that Tranquilpaw agrees to come too. As Screepaw is leaving, Lilypaw threatens to harm him and Tranquilpaw if they do not agree to join the next night. Back at the camp, Screepaw tells Tranquilpaw about joining Lilypaw. Tranquilpaw is shocked at her mate's proposition, until Screepaw tells her about Lilypaw's threat. Although Tranquilpaw wants to simply fight Lilypaw at first, she eventually agrees with Screepaw's plan to overthrow Lilypaw once they take over. After discussing with his mate, Screepaw goes and recruits two newly-made apprentices, Wishpaw and Mysticalpaw, telling them to not mention them joining Lilypaw to anyone. :Many moons later Vanillastar does not recognize Lilypaw, and lets him rejoin the clan under the alias Darkpaw. The ginger tom confronts Moonshimmer and asks her to join his group, which has been named the League of the Evil Darkness. Moonshimmer is shocked and refuses at first, until Darkpaw threatens to kill her newborn kits. When they reach the group's clearing, an adult Screepaw - now named Screech - walks up and tells Darkpaw that he believes Moonshimmer will turn on them, to which Darkpaw tells him to be silent. Tranquilpaw, now Tranquila, whispers to Moonshimmer that she and Screech plan to overthrow Darkpaw. After the cats show Moonshimmer the dragon they plan to use to help take over the clans, and the rock that gives them powers, Tranquila and Screech jump on Darkpaw's head. He is furious at them, and they soon remember their original plan to overthrow him after he takes over the forest. When they get off, Screech explains their actions as thinking Darkpaw was a mouse, which only makes him more furious. Darkpaw then declares that they are going to the gathering to take over the forest. :Screech suggests that instead of taking over at the gathering, that they join a clan so the leaders will gain their trust. Darkpaw shrugs it off as taking too long, but Screech persists, saying that the clans might fight them and win. This infuriates Darkpaw, who takes Screech's comment as suggesting he might lose a fight, and he leaps onto the blue tom, raking his claws down his back. Moonshimmer eventually knocks Darkpaw off of Screech, but Screech is fatally injured. Tranquila cries that she will avenge his death, and in his last breaths Screech tells her to take care of their kits, and to remember that he loves her always. Moonshimmer tries to revive the dead tom, but cannot as he is seen as evil, and her powers don't work on evil cats. :Tranquila is devastated over Screech's death, and Darkpaw's attempt to take over the clans ultimately fails when he is renamed "Lilyblossom" by Vanillastar, and in his embarrassment, runs off. Afterwards, Tranquila is given her full medicine cat name, Tranquildream, and is comforted by her old friend Gaysparkle, who suggests that Screepaw would've wanted her to move on. Tranquildream then confesses that she is in love with Gaysparkle. :Later that night Screepaw appears to Tranquildream in a dream, and they greet each other lovingly. Screepaw tells her that since she can get dreams from StarClan, they can be together again. He doesn't care what she does with Gaysparkle, as he doesn't need to know about their relationship. Screepaw then reveals his true motives for coming to Tranquildream are to give her a warning: "It is time to show your true colors, because they are those of enemies!" The next day, badgers attack the SapphireClan camp, and Tranquildream realizes the warning was referring to her being black and white, just like the badgers. :When Gaysparkle comes to join SapphireClan, Tranquildream is overjoyed, and though she still misses Screepaw, she doesn't miss him nearly as much as before. She even thinks that Gaysparkle is possibly a nicer mate that Screepaw was. :Much later, Screepaw, who calls himself Screech again, appears to Gaysparkle who is with another cat, Ivoryday. He is much larger than he was when he died, among other physical changes. Gaysparkle is extremely shocked and confused at Screech being alive, and in the possibility that he is looking for Tranquildream, reveals to him that he dumped her. Screech demands Gaysparkle to tell him where Tranquildream is, but the brown tom doesn't know. He then reveals that his life was restored by StarClan to stop Tranquildream from making some mistakes, to avenge himself, and to help Moonshimmer and his other friends stop Lillyblossom, who has now taken over SapphireClan and is called Deathstar. Before he leaves, he expresses confusion over Gaysparkle being in SapphireClan territory, to which Gaysparkle lies and says he is a transfer from his clan to SapphireClan. Screech is slightly angry at Gaysparkle for hurting Tranquildream, and also comments about Gaysparkle having a mate when he is a medicine cat. The blue-gray tom tells him to forget it when Gaysparkle reminds him he was also mates with a medicine cat. :Screech manages to find Moonshimmer's rebel group of cats, and tells her that he was sent from StarClan, but hesitates slightly when he says StarClan, indicating that he was possibly sent from somewhere else. He tells her that with his physical modifications he is the best warrior the forest will ever know, and is going to help her. Moonshimmer comments that she doesn't really need help, and expresses relief when Screech reveals that he doesn't have powers. Screech then asks to see Tranquildream, and Moonshimmer regretfully tells him that Tranquildream doesn't like toms anymore. He is horrified by this; his fur starts to spike out and his eyes glow red. He then storms off and finds Tranquildream, asking her to love him again. Tranquildream is very cold towards her former mate, telling him she doesn't want to see him around and that she cannot love a dead cat. Screech's rage continues to increase as he desperately tries to tell her that he isn't dead, but all Tranquildream has to comment on is that he looks evil. Screech then snaps, telling her that all he ever did was love her more than anything even though their love was forbidden, and leaps at Tranquildream, slicing her throat open. Family Members '''Mate:' :Tranquildream (formerly):Hidden Prophecies, Chapter 3 Status Unknown Sons: :Suicidepaw:Hidden Prophecies, Chapter 6 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Dancekit:Hidden Prophecies, Chapter 6 Living (As of Hidden Prophecies Chapter 10) :Flamekit:Hidden Prophecies, Chapter 6 Living (As of Hidden Prophecies Chapter 10) Daughters: :Beautifulpaw:Hidden Prophecies, Chapter 6 Living (As of Hidden Prophecies Chapter 12) :Taintedkit:Hidden Prophecies, Chapter 6 Living (As of Hidden Prophecies Chapter 10) Tree }} = Male = Female = Gender Unknown Quotes :Screepaw: "How was everything what are you doing?" :Lilypaw: "Shut up and go away or I will hurt you." :Screepaw: "You are mean, but I do not care. I am going to be your friend no matter what! You are the coolest cat in the entire world and I would do anything for you! Please let me be your friend please!" :—Screepaw attempts to befriend Lilypaw Hidden Prophecies, Chapter 2 :"I forgive all of you but do not think I will forget this! If it was not for Moonpaw's extraordinary powers I would be dead by now! I owe my life to her!" :—Screepaw to his clan about them not helping him Hidden Prophecies, Chapter 3 :"Oh my gosh Tranquilpaw we are going to be parents I am so happy!" :—Screepaw joyful over his mate's pregnancy Hidden Prophecies, Chapter 6 :Tranquilpaw: "We will just have to fight Darkpaw!" :Screepaw: "No no he is much too strong! Look, I have it all figured out! You are really really super powerful and all that, right? You have your nice elemental powers and stuff! Well, after Lilypaw takes over the forest, we will just overthrow him! It will be easy if we work together! Then we can rule as kind and just rulers who treat everyone fairly, unlike Lilypaw who will probably make everyone into his slaves! How does that sound, will you not join me?!" :—Screepaw explains his plan to Tranquilpaw Hidden Prophecies, Chapter 7 :"There's nothing you can do, Tranquilpaw! Take care of our kits and remember I love you forever, even when I am in StarClan!" :—Screech's last words to his mate Hidden Prophecies, Chapter 9 :"I am here because StarClan sent me here! I am supposed to come here and help you with stuff. I am bigger better and too much for any cat to handle now! You should see all of the skills that I have! With my claws I added special bone claws that cut very deep! As you can see I had to make a lot of major modifications but now I am one hundred percent the best warrior that the forest will know and have ever known!" :—Screech shows Moonshimmer his new skills Hidden Prophecies, Chapter 20 References and Citations Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:StarClan Cats Category:Major Characters Category:Males Category:Warriors Category:Rogues Category:League of the Evil Darkness Members Category:Hidden Prophecies characters